Out of Time
by 24-7reader
Summary: On the plane to Forks, Bella's life turned upside down. She has suddenly found herself lost in time. Can she get back to her own time? Will she be able to leave the life she establishes in the past? P.S. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer
1. No Longer Home

**A new story=more happiness. :D I may change the title depending if anyone suggests something cooler. but for now im satisfied. **

* * *

I quickly got on the plane, flinging my bag down and staring out the window. I could see my mother standing in the airport, waving in the general direction of the plane. I smiled slightly and then saw her face crease with worry. I let out a small bitter laugh; I would reassure her when I got to Forks. I would lie through my teeth telling her how much I loved it, but it was easier to lie through email and she would believe me.

I got situated in my chair. It wasn't the best seat but I've been in worst flights. A man sat next to me. He was abnormally pale with dark hair and eyes. He smiled at my evaluation. "First flight?" he asked.

My rule on the plane was not to talk to anyone, but it was a four-hour flight, might as well start on good terms. "No, more like fifteenth."

He gave me a questioning look and I said, "My parents are divorced, I spend half my life going back and forth." I shrugged.

Ho nodded understanding now, "Divorce is hard for kids, but your parents love you, I'm sure."

My throat constricted and I thought about moving in permanently with Charlie. I already missed Renee. I just nodded to his statement. I looked up and saw a curious glimpse. He seemed to be nodding to himself, looking at me with appraising eyes, now that I looked at him head on I could see that his eyes were dark gold.

"You are very mature for your age," he commented.

I smiled weakly, "My mother said I was born middle aged and age more every year. I never really fit in anywhere."

He didn't seem to want to talk further so I turned to the window. We were above the clouds and I watched them sleepily. It looked like I whole different world, a different landscape. My eyelids drooped and I fell asleep.

Much too soon something shook me awake. I thought it was the man to my left until the plane shook again. I looked outside the window to see angry dark purple clouds coming up. I gulped and quickly put my seatbelt on. I shut the window tight, not wanting to see what was outside anymore.

Everyone was glancing nervously around as the plane trembled. The stewards announced the obvious talking about turbulence and staying calm. I looked around; no one was staying calm.

I thought if I should be scared. Through the many flights I had gone through I have been through storms but this time seemed different. I clenched the armrests securely. Trying to keep down the little food I had before.

In an effort to look anywhere but the window I looked to the man who talked to me before. He seemed perfectly relaxed, unaware of the turmoil around him. My efforts to avoid the window failed and I peeked, only to turn white with fear. It looked like we were falling.

Others seemed to acknowledge the danger also and started to get frantic. I thought about Charlie, who would be waiting to pick me up, and Renee, waiting to hear news from me. Tears started falling down my cheeks. I never told them how much they meant to me. A cold hand touched my arm and I jerked away.

"Don't worry, my dear." The man whispered. "No harm will come to you."

I briefly wondered if he was insane or completely oblivious to the world around him but I suddenly didn't care. I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable to come.

Then everything changed.

One moment the plane was rocking beneath me, and screams were filling the air. The next I myself was falling and hitting something solid, it was quiet.

I opened my eyes in shock. The plane's interior no longer surrounded me. I blinked several times. Feeling deaf with the sudden silence. Had I gone insane? Did I fall unconscious?

I got up slowly and heard a faint whisper, "Don't worry you are no longer in danger…"

I looked around for the source. It sounded like the man from the plane but he was nowhere to be seen. I seemed to be in an old town. The setting belonged to the early to mid 1900's not 2000s.

My courage broke and curled up in a ball. It didn't look like I was in my own time period anymore.

* * *

**I came up with this story when i was reading twilight for the...56th time (:P) I'll divulge into that later though. **

**Please review!**


	2. Running

**So far, so good. i hope you like this. :)**

* * *

I made my way carefully up, taking a view of my surroundings. I was on the outskirts of some town. The time setting seemed to belong to early 1900's. There were old cars sitting in driveways. Old wrought iron light posts lighted the streets in the dark. Somehow, someway the day had turned to night, making me feel quite disoriented.

I felt small and vulnerable. I felt as if I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I touched the building closest to me, feeling the cool stones. It seemed so real, so tangible. Suddenly I heard a noise.

Two pairs of sluggish, random steps were coming from a dark alley to my left. I wheeled around to see two drunken men coming towards me. My heart froze with my body. I was unsure of how to react. Was this real?

The two men finally registered my presence and their mood changed. They became deadly, stealthy and dangerous, even if they couldn't walk straight. My body trembled.

"Hey beautiful. yous wants to come withus…" the alcohol slurred their words. I shuddered violently. My muscles did not obey my will; I couldn't help but watch as the two men advanced on me.

Suddenly there was a white blur.

Before my eyes could register what happened the two men were screaming, being attacked by someone pale with bronze hair, sharing a striking resemblance to the man on the plane.

Finally I found the courage to run for it. I bolted away from the two men, only to make it a hundred or so feet before tripping. I thrust my hands out to catch my fall and screamed as my wrist snapped. I crumbled.

I pushed myself from up shakily, looking back. The screaming came to an abrupt stop and I knew that what I saw then would haunt me to my dying day.

The two men who so eagerly plotted to use me were now dead. I saw the pale man…drinking their blood? I shuddered. I must have gone insane, there was no other explanation. And then I saw his eyes. Not the dark gold I had seen on the plane but red, deep malicious red.

A new urge deep inside me got me up and I started running away from the frightening creature. Somehow, unused adrenaline coursed through my veins. I was sure that I would have nothing left after tonight.

I don't know how long I ran. The town I was originally in passed by me and I kept running until I found a new town. I slowed as I encountered the first few houses. My arm was clutched to my chest and my breathing heavy. Dawn was slowly but surely creeping over the still sleeping town.

In a daze I didn't go down any side streets to look for help. My brain was beyond comprehension. I just knew that I had to keep walking. The town was smaller than the one before and I got through it quickly. It wasn't until I drifted deeper and deeper into the forest that I wonder if I should have found help by now.

Before I could have made a decision a house burst out of the gloom. I didn't see the splendor of the home past the health insignia on the door. I stumbled forward and knocked weakly on the wooden door, hoping fervently that someone would hear.

I didn't have to wait long before it opened. A man of pale skin and golden hair was suddenly in front of me. My eyes widened in terror as I noticed the resemblance between the guy on the plane and the guy in the streets. My breath came in short quick breaths. I would have run then, but my energy was spent.

I swayed, "I think I'm going insane…" I said in barely a whisper. I fell forward as my mind went blank and warm blackness engulfed me, releasing me from my nightmares.

**CPOV**

I hated waiting in the night. I wanted so desperately to remain at the hospital, to do everything that I could, but humans slept, so I was stuck at home with little to do.

Not that it wasn't eventful. My son, Edward, had finally come home after several years in absence. My family was complete again and I couldn't be happier.

Esme shifted in my arms as we sat across from Edward on the couch. Rosalie and Emmett were also there, waiting eagerly for his story.

He cleared his throat, lowering his eyes, trying to hide the red so desperately that indicated his diet, "I've been coming home for sometime now. I just didn't realize it until last night."

He ran his hand through his hair, a habit I was glad to know he hadn't forgotten. No matter what he went through, I was glad he came home. "I met a girl on the way home, she was so terrified." He buried his face in his hands.

Although I could not read everyone's minds like Edward, I knew the questions when he answered, "No, she is still alive. I just hope she found safety…the way she looked at me made me see the monster I am."

Esme left my arms to hug our son. Comforting him in a way only a mother could. He smiled, "I'm glad I'm home." He whispered.

Suddenly there was a faint knock on the door. I could hear the frantic heartbeat of someone obviously in pain. I stood, becoming the doctor instead of the father. I placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. "Go on upstairs."

He listened for a second and then nodded in understanding. In a moment, he was gone. I opened the door to see a pale, brown haired girl, practically swaying. As she registered my features her eyes betrayed her terror and pain. She clutched her arm close to her, dressed strangely, something that didn't fit with the era, and a bag was in her other hand.

Before I could offer my services she said something unpredicted.

"I think I'm going insane…" and then she pitched forward. I caught her instinctively and called to my wife. The girl was hurt more than physically and she needed my services. I picked her up and carried her into the house, ready to help in any way I can.

* * *

**What did you think? any questions? comments? REVIEW!**


	3. 1932

**This was shorter than i thought but im well pleased with how it turned out. three POV's i like showing different angles. :) Enjoy~**

* * *

CPOV

I carried the unconscious girl to the bed we had prepared for events like this. I laid her gently down and started a routine check up. Esme came up behind me with my medicine bag. She set it down next to me.

"How hurt is she?" she whispered.

I carefully examined her wrist, noticing her wincing even though she was knocked out. "Her wrist is broken and she is terribly dehydrated. From the looks of it, she has been running without water all night. She needs rest and plenty of fluids." I started wrapping up her wrist with expert care. "I need to talk to Edward. Can you do the rest?"

She nodded, taking the wrap from my hands without missing a stride; she had watched me work long enough to know the procedure. As I started walking upstairs, I called, "Call me if she wakes up."

I entered Edward's room, noting with pleasure that the room no longer smelled so empty or vacant. I smiled at my son as he stood by the window, but it vanished as Edward looked horrified at me, "Carlisle, I…"

**EPOV**

The moment I heard the luscious sound of a heartbeat, I threw a frantic glance at Carlisle, but he was already dismissing me. I hadn't heard the knock on the door, I was too preoccupied. I listened to the person on the other side of the door, wondering their business. They were probably seeking medicinal help from Carlisle. I wondered why they didn't go to the hospital instead

It wasn't until I had reached my bedroom that I realized I hadn't heard their thoughts. I sent my mind out again with the same outcome, but I could still hear the irresistible heartbeat. I tuned to Carlisle's for a moment, seeing the hurt girl in the doorway and nearly recoiled in shock. Not possible! I screamed in my head.

Unwilling to see the strikingly familiar face in everyone's thoughts I settled for listening. The girl had fainted but Carlisle had caught her and carried her to a bed. Esme had joined him.

I was interrupted by the sounds of Emmett and Rosalie arguing and I realized it was none of my business about the girl. She was a human who was unfortunately in the wrong place at the wrong time. I wrenched myself away from the floor and looked out the window. Dawn was slowly creeping over the horizon, promising a beautiful day.

I heard the door open and Carlisle come in. I faced him slowly, "Carlisle, I…"

Picking up on my mood, he asked, "What happened?"

I cleared my throat unnecessarily, "The girl downstairs, I have met her before…" I trailed off.

I heard the direction his thoughts were taking and I quickly spitted out the rest of the story, "Last night she was in the streets being hunted like some hapless prey by two drunks. I killed them to save her, but…I think she saw me."

He eyes widened, "Edward," he said disapproving and then sighed, "I will not argue this with you, it has already been done. Although that explains the fear I saw in her eyes." he paused, calculating, "You shouldn't go near her regardless until you can gain some control. Where was this?"

"The outskirts of Seattle." I responded, "Carlisle, it was the oddest thing I've seen. She was not there ten minutes before, she appeared out of nowhere. I was watching the street."

"Hmmm…" he replied, "I'll see if she'll speak about this. Can you keep me informed on her thoughts?"

"No," I said, shaking my head, "I can't hear her. If there was no heartbeat I would have sworn no one was there."

"Definitely a mystery," he listened for a second as Esme called for him, "I'll be back later. Maybe she'll be willing to talk. Did you hear what she said at the door?"

I thought back "No, I hadn't heard."

He left the room and unwillingly I peeked into his thoughts, _She said, she thought she was going insane. She may have already taken guesses at what we are…_

I stopped listening at the point, hating the repulsive monster that I had become.

**BPOV**

I woke up reluctantly, remembering in clear detail that I was no longer home. I pushed myself up from the bed that I don't remember getting into and looked around. The house I was in was beautiful and the owners were obviously not lacking funds.

A lady with caramel colored hair and a heart shaped face came up to me, smiling. She placed a hand on my unwrapped hand and I flinched at her cold touch. She acted like she didn't notice but withdrew her hand, "Hello, my name is Esme, dear." She paused and called over her shoulder, "Carlisle, she's awake."

The man I recognized from before came and put a hand on her shoulder, "My name is Carlisle Cullen. I am a doctor. What's your name?"

"I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella," I stopped, unsure how to continue, "Could you tell what year it is?"

They looked at each other curiously, probably questioning my sanity. Esme smiled at me and said softly, "1932…"

My eyes widened, "No…it can't be possible…H-how did I get here?"

Carlisle decided to speak up, "Why don't you tell us your story. It must be quite interesting."

I stared at him, trying to keep the insane look from my face or the hysteria from my voice, "I'm not sure you would believe me."

* * *

**Were you expecting that? im having difficulty researching the 1930's any tidbits would be appreciated. and yes i know its already during the great depression**

**Review!**


	4. Truth

**Another Chapter up. i would have posted it earlier but a stupid thunderstorm blew out my internet. :(**

* * *

**BPOV**

I took a deep breath, trying desperately to hold on to my sanity. "I was going to my father's house," I started. I wasn't sure how to explain everything without sounding crazy. I went through my limited knowledge of history. What was common for them? "My parents are divorced. I was going to my dad's house to live there for awhile. My mom was getting remarried and I was just in the way.

"I was on a plane," I watched their faces; they were surprised but not shocked of disbelieving…yet. "I had been on one many times going back and forth, this one was no different. I talked a little to the guy next to me. All I remember of the guy is that he was pale and had dark eyes. After that, I…think I fell asleep. Then the plane jolted. My first thought was turbulence but it felt different."

Now that I had started my story tears started welling up in my eyes. I couldn't stop talking though, "I looked out the window and saw that we were falling from the sky. I…I closed my eyes, trying to shut it out. When I opened them again, I was here."

I gave a nervous chuckle; they were looking at me so intensely. "Not here literally. On the outskirts of some town. I…didn't know if it was real. The two drunken men came at me. Then," I paused. Should I tell them about the predator I met in the streets? I flinched away just thinking about it. It would be best for me to just try and forget about it, "Then I ran with all my might. Running of course stimulates my clumsiness and I broke my wrist as I tripped."

I glanced at the two of them and remarkably they weren't confused or skeptical. It looked as if the understood some of my nonsense, "I ran all night and ended up here.

"You also look like the one on the plane that I met." I said tentatively.

"That's a remarkable tale," the doctor said, studiously ignoring the last comment.

I looked down at my hands and whispered, "I don't know what brought me here. I don't know what's actually real anymore."

The tears that had been welling up in my eyes now brimmed over. I buried my face in the covers that I just realized had been placed over me. I felt a hand patting my gently on the back.

"Try to get some rest Bella. You had a long night." Dr. Cullen told me. I looked up, wanting some sort of comforting words that I wasn't losing my mind.

They were both smiling. A smile that held sadness and tenderness and comfort but no words were uttered. They seemed for the first time, totally flustered. They were as unsure about the situation as I was.

"Rest," Dr. Cullen ordered gently again before leaving. I watched him go upstairs and stared after him for a moment. I turned to Esme. Like a mother she started tucking me in. I lay down obediently; I knew my body needed rest. I was so exhausted at this point that my eyes were closed before she had a chance to turn out the lights.

**EPOV**

Even as I heard Bella's astounding tale I knew what she had left out. She had not mentioned me, whether forcing herself to forget about it or not actually remembering the details, I was to blame.

I listened to Esme motherly thoughts as Bella was talking, watching the girl through her mind. Esme held only motherly concern and a yearning to comfort her. Carlisle's thought were more analytical and medical. He took in each flinch and tremor in her voice and features. He went through his list of people who dealt with the mind, went over each book, but it was not his field. He did not know what precisely would help her best.

After Bella told her story Carlisle came up here to speak with me more. I waited for him to start. He sank down in a chair. "That was something I've never heard of before."

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" I asked curious.

He was silent for awhile, "Yes, I think so. I'll have to read some books on it but the only rational explanation is that one of our own kind transported her from her time to this own. That sounds illogical and I've never heard of a vampire of that power, but who knows?"

"She edited her story…" I said quietly.

"Yes, I noticed that." He replied.

"Why?" I asked miserably. "Because she genuinely forgot about it?"

"No," he stated and paused, "I've heard of victims of trauma conveniently forgetting certain things because they're painful and it's easier to forget but I do not think that this is the case. My opinion is that she doesn't want to think about it. She would rather imagine it as a bad dream or try to put it behind her." He paused again, calculating my mood, "She certainly remembers the event and I doubt that she will ever truly get over it, but for now I think she wants to trust us."

I buried my face in my hands, "I'm a monster."

Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder, "No, you are my son and you made a mistake. Remember that we don't know what is going on in her head. If she was that frightened, she would not be sleeping peacefully in this house nor told us the truth."

He got up and sighed, "I have to get to work." He paused at the doorway, "When you finally meet her, it will be your job to fix this mistake."

The quiet words startled me. They were not meant to provoke me to anger or upset me, they were the truth. I had to make this right somehow and I would. First things first, I had to hunt and then I would try to mend what ever I had broken inside the beautiful Bella.

* * *

**Something was off with this chapter. cant decide what. but instead of making my few fans wait i decided to forget about it and post it anyways. hope you enjoyed it. i know the best way to show that. REVIEW! **


	5. Not Human

**Sorry for such the long wait. I couldnt decide how much i wanted to put in this chapter. but its done so enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up groggily. It took me several moments to figure out where I was. When reality finally set in I sat up and looked around. Unable to contain my curiosity I wandered out of the room.

I followed the smell of food cooking and found myself in a kitchen. Esme Cullen was over a stove, singing softly to herself. Smelling the food made me realize how hungry and worn out I really was. I sank into a chair at the table and cleared my throat loudly to capture her attention.

She turned, looking unsurprised at my presence, and smiled, "Hello dear. You must be starving. Would you like some food?"

"Yes please." I responded heartedly. My stomach growled in acquiescence. I concentrated eating instead of the odd stare I was getting from Mrs. Cullen.

Once I had my fill, though, I could not refuse to look at her, without being rude. I desperately tried to avoid flinching at her pale skin and odd-colored eyes. Whatever happened, the Cullens did not hurt me. I had to put my unreasonable fear away.

"We have some clothes upstairs if you feel up to it. Carlisle said you would be exhausted for awhile. It was a long night for you." Esme seemed nice, like a mother.

I looked down at my dirty pants and torn shirt and then looked at Esme's long dress. I must have looked odd even if I showed up without the grime. "Thank you," I said, embarrassed, "I don't have any money, but I can work for it."

Surprise flitted across her face and she responded hastily, "Oh, you don't have to pay for it!" she laughed, "We have enough money and we like helping others, especially in such hard times."

I was only confused for a moment when I remembered that the stock market would have crashed three years ago, which meant they were in the Great Depression. I took another look at the house around me. The Cullens did not seem to be suffering like the rest of country.

She grasped my hand and lead me upstairs, "I'll show you your room, unless you can think of somewhere else to stay." She looked back and I shook my head. Did that mean they believed me?

Feeling uncertain and rude, I started babbling, "You really don't mind? I mean I didn't really mean to burden you, I just didn't know where to go…"

"Nonsense!" Esme said gently, "Carlisle likes to help people, it's in his nature. Our family is open and ready to do anything we can."

"I could stay at a hotel or something…" I suggested feebly. I didn't really want to leave but it felt rude to push myself at them.

"No, you will stay here. And once you've recovered enough, we can try to find a way to get you home." she said.

We reached the top of the stairs and started down a long hallway. Esme started point out doors and what they belonged to. "This is Edward's room, Rosalie and Emmett's, Carlisle's study, and our bedroom is right across the hall from yours, if you ever need anything."

I barely registered the fact that there were others besides Carlisle and Esme when I caught a glimpse of the room that was mine. It was amazing. One wall was a window, looking out to a beautiful forest scene. There was a bed with dark green covers and various shades of green decorated the room. There was a full bookshelf, which I couldn't wait to explore and an old wooden desk in a corner.

"If you would like anything else in the room, I'm sure we can comply. This is our guest bedroom so feel free to call it yours." Esme said softly next to me. She gently guided me to a wardrobe and pulled out a dark blue dress. "I may be a little taller than you but for know it should work."

I took the dress and she left me alone to change. I pulled off my grimy clothes and gratefully slipped on the dress. It fit me well and the color complimented my skin tone. I looked at myself in the mirror. With this dress on I fit the time period more but it felt like I was betraying my own time. If I started blending in here, would I be able to go back? Would I want to?

I shook those unpleasant thoughts away and walked out to the hall. Filling the hallway with his enormous size was another of the family, either Emmett or Edward, from what Esme told me. I ducked my head and nodded shyly, trying to get past him.

Before I could sidle around, he put out his hand and said in a booming voice, "Hello, I'm Emmett!" I grasped his cold hand and repeated my name quietly, but I couldn't get away fast enough before another figure came forward, this time a blonde statuesque woman. "Oh! And this is my beautiful wife Rosalie. Rose, say hi to Bella."

She did not say hello, or even acknowledge that I was there. I wasn't sure she heard when she gave me the coldest glare. Trapped in her angry stare I could see that her eyes were not exactly gold but close to black and it scared me. I couldn't make my retreat. I felt myself go pale and I think I swayed, with hazardous proximity to the stairs.

I was not aware how long we stood there but at some time Esme came up and rescued me. She half carried me, half lead me to the kitchen where she was making some more food. I had not recovered from my shock and fear to understand what she was talking about.

My fear didn't seem so unreasonable now. I knew I could trust my life with Carlisle and Esme Cullen but their daughter looked ready to kill. Rosalie may not have realized what she did but the effect was obviously showing. Esme kept giving my worried glances and tried to get me to talk but my mind kept replaying what just happened and comparing it to the night I fell into this strange land. Seeing the hunter and then switching back to Rosalie. The resemblance was not a coincidence. Whatever I had happened to stumble upon did not make sense; the only truth I could grasp was that the Cullens were definitely not human.

* * *

**Well what do you think? isn't Rosalie just perfect? ok maybe not perfect but close right? Please review! i love feedback, negative or positive, im not picky!**


	6. Rosalie and Edward

**I would have had this chapter up last week but the Doc. manager was down and i couldnt get it up before i left town for a week. so sry! I hope the chapter makes up for it!**

* * *

**EsmePOV**

After seating Bella at the table in the kitchen, I worried constantly. She did not meet my gaze and would not speak, no matter how many times I asked her. She was frighteningly pale for a human and was shaking uncontrollably.

"Bella? It is okay. Everything is fine. You are perfectly safe." I murmured comfortingly to her, trying to get her out of whatever trance she was in. Her eyes drifted to my face without really seeing me.

Thankfully at that time Carlisle had come from work. I glanced at the clock; he was not due for several hours. I tried to go greet him but Bella held onto my arm for dear life, it would not be prudent to break her arm just to see Carlisle.

"Carlisle, in the kitchen," I called, knowing he would hear me.

He burst in, still in his hospital uniform, speaking quickly, "Edward came and said Bella was hurt. What is wrong?" His gaze shifted down to Bella.

"I had her meet Emmett and Rosalie informally, like you said. She was coming out of her bedroom and they were coming up. She did splendidly with Emmett but Rosalie…" I paused, watching Bella cower at Rosalie's name.

Carlisle did not need anymore of an explanation and got down at eye-level with Bella. He placed both hands on the side of her face, forcing her to look at him, "Bella, can you hear me?"

To my relief, she focused on Carlisle's face and said feebly, "Yes."

"You are safe here, no one is hurting you. Do you believe me?" He asked, his voice confident and sure. Bella's gaze flicked upward and then back at Carlisle, "She is not going to hurt you. You are safe here," he repeated.

She shuddered once, and then said shakily, "Yes." Her demeanor changed suddenly. She became normal, as if her fear that had so shaken her before had never happened.

Carlisle stood and walked to the door, motioning me forward. I followed but could not leave the room before Bella said, "Please, don't leave me alone."

I looked back to see a trace of that fear on her features and I spoke quickly, "I won't leave the room. Don't worry, I'll stay right here." I gave her a comforting smile and she relaxed again. I turned back to Carlisle.

"I'll go speak to Rose," he said softly and quickly so Bella would not overhear, "I'll see what happened and try to get Rosalie to calm down. I know she never liked humans in the house but she'll have to get over it. It might be best for her to leave for awhile."

"She should not meet Edward," I said, wishing I could spend time with my returned son as well as help Bella.

"On the contrary," Carlisle started. He paused looking back at Bella. "It would be better to meet him now rather than accidentally when no one is around. If we are both with her, she may feel safer. She obviously trusts us; we would not have been able to calm her otherwise. I'll bring Edward down and depending on her reaction we'll see if we should just move her to the hospital."

"Will he be able to control himself? He just returned to animal diet, can he handle it?" I voiced my concerns.

"I trust him to be himself. He has done well when he came into rooms she's been in. If not, I should be able to stop him and just in case Emmett will be outside the door." He said assuring.

I nodded and walked back to Bella. I placed the food down in front of her and encouraged her to eat. I was relieved to see her relaxed, maybe she did trust us. Once she was done, she asked timidly, "Esme, did I have a bag with me when I came in?"

Surprised I responded, "Yes a black bag…do you want me to get it for you?" I watched as she debated letting me leave and wanting whatever was in her bag.

"Yes, please." She said.

"I'll be back as soon as possible," I promised and then walked out of the room. I saw Carlisle arguing with Edward while Emmett practically dragged him downstairs. "Carlisle," I said softly. Both turned towards me and nodded. They would not enter before I got in there.

I grabbed the shabby bag next to the bed we had originally gave Bella. I carried it to Bella, who was watching the door for my arrival eagerly. Carlisle walked in behind me without Edward following.

We sat next to her and I handed her the bag. She grasped it enthusiastically and hugged it to her chest. "Thank you," she whispered.

Carlisle leaned forward, "Bella, we have one more of our family, do you think you feel up to it?"

**BPOV**

I looked from Carlisle and Esme. Was I ready for another fiasco? In truth, I wasn't really sure. Rosalie had scared me witless, literally. "Will you stay here with me?" I asked, "Both of you?" flicking my gaze to Esme.

They nodded, obviously pleased with my reaction. I stared down at my bag, reaching my hands in to touch the small comfort of home, "Okay," I whispered, not sure I could trust my voice.

Esme moved closer and grabbed my hand, squeezing it gently. I smiled in return. Carlisle stood, positioning himself slightly in front of me as if to protect me. I frowned.

"Edward, please come in," Carlisle said slowly and clearly. The door opened and I just glimpsed Emmett behind the door when I saw Edward. "Bella, this is my son Edward."

With a tidy mess of bronze hair and now golden eyes, I stared in horror as the man from my worst memory walked up to greet me.

* * *

**I never realized how hard Esme's POV wass until i tried writing this chapter. although i'm glad i did. it makes it just about perfect in my head. if you think otherwise then please tell me, I can't improve if you dont review. :)**


	7. Circles

**Hope this chapter makes up for waiting so long for the last one. It's not as long as I would have hoped but I wanted to update quicker (don't get used to it, this is a once in a lifetime event :P)**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

My breath quickened and my body locked in place. I had not expected ever meeting the monster who probably saved my life from torture. I had not prepared myself in any way.

But then I remembered what I promised myself. I was going to forget the whole ordeal, and Edward never actually hurt me, just scared me silly. Obviously Esme wouldn't allow me to come to harm.

I slowly made my body relax and stared what I hoped looked like innocent welcome, "Hello Edward," I finally said, not managing much more than a whisper.

The whole room seemed to breathe again at my nonchalant tone. Carlisle loosened his defensive position in front of me and Esme let out a tiny, barely audible sigh. Edward's eyes shot up to mine in surprise and responded, "Hello Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you."

He stepped forward, just a bit, and Carlisle placed himself between us before I could shake hands with Edward. I frowned and reached to grasp his hand, hoping to shrug off the tense atmosphere again.

The moment our hands joined, though, I wish I hadn't. I was expecting the cool, icy temperature that all the Cullens had but not the shock. Where our skin touched an electric current jolted through me.

Edward must have felt it too because he pulled away quickly and went to stand by the door. He was so quick that I barely registered him moving. It seemed inhuman, but I could have just imagined it. "I must go," he said in a strained voice and then left. All in the matter of seconds I had ruined my chance to be polite.

Staring at the hand that came in contact with Edward in horror, I said dejectedly, "I'm so sorry. He must hate me."

Esme started raining on me with comforts and assurances but I stopped listening. My vision had gone hazy. I was going to tell Carlisle but when I looked he wasn't there and the room looked different. Before panic could set in, he was back, like nothing had happened.

I stared confused. Blinking several times I stared at the spot until I heard Esme's worried voice, "Bella?! Carlisle, I think something's wrong!"

Composing my mouth in what I hoped was a reassuring smile, I told her, "I'm fine, really. Just a little shaken. I think I need some fresh air."

The both exchanged worried glances but nodded in agreement. Esme led me out to the porch and I leaned out and breathed in the rain. I never enjoyed the rain, not with the scorching heat all too ready to warm my skin, but now the rain was just as soothing and twice as healing.

I breathed deeply as Esme stood uncomfortably at the doorway and then eventually left. It wasn't until I knew she was gone that I thought about what happened. It was like my eyes decided to take a trip into the future, my present. The light was brighter, more modern. The house had modern furnishings unlike they did now. And Carlisle was not there. It was like he disappeared but when my vision cleared again he was in the exact same spot. It was not like the time when Edward obviously moved too fast, just that I couldn't see him one moment and then I could.

I sighed. I was going around in circles. It felt like I had been going in circles since I got into the past. I couldn't wrap my head around it. As I scanned the woods aimlessly, I noticed something; a lone pale figure standing desolate in the trees staring into the sky, despite the rain.

My fear seemed pointless now as I saw the retched hopelessness in his stance. I could not help being here in a strange place, but I could at least be nice to those who have made me so comfortable, right?

I walked forward to Edward, with the purpose to apologize but I got halfway before stopping. What was I apologizing for? Had I truly done anything to apologize for? I shook my head. Nothing had actually happened but there was _something _that I had to do.

"Edward?" I started tentatively. "I wanted to talk about what happened…Your family has been so good to me. Whatever happened, I want to start new." I tried so desperately to force the first image I had of Edward out of my head.

He turned to face me, his face holding bewilderment and wonder. "Oh Bella" He whispered so softly that I wasn't sure I had really heard. His face smoothed blank, but there was amusement hidden in his eyes, "There is nothing to apologize, Miss Bella." He grasped my hand and kissed it, "I would love to start fresh."

He led me to the house and then continued to his room. I stared after him in amazement, my head spinning. Circles, I thought, and I'll never understand them.

* * *

**I really liked how this chapter turned out, even though it was short. Tell me all your thoughts in a review please! **


	8. Picture

**Three updates in one week! Whoo! I'm on a roll. :) Enjoy the chapter!!**

* * *

BPOV

I pulled out my photograph. It was the only one I had of Charlie, Renee and me all smiling and looking happy. Charlie was looking at Renee, showing how much he still loved her, Renee was laughing at some joke I had said moments before, and I was just enjoying the moment of my parents being happy.

Tears formed in my eyes and I held the picture close to my chest. It was the only proof I had that I was not insane. I started putting it back in my bag when I heard someone say, "You keep looking at that. What is it?"

I turned around to see Edward leaning against the doorframe. Once I recognized his presence he came in and sat in the chair opposite my bed. What I hoped to be innocent motion and tried sliding the picture back in my bag. His hand stopped mine and I muttered, "It's just something I have of my parents."

He pulled my photo out of my hands gently and I watched him as if he carried my life in his hands. I knew that he could easily destroy it if he wanted to, although I knew he wouldn't.

"It is a photograph, right? Although one that clearly does not belong with this time?" he raised an eyebrow, "Why have you not shown this before?"

I squirmed under his intense stare. I hadn't shown it out of selfishness. I didn't want to give up more of myself because I still wasn't sure whether the Cullens truly believed my story. I had spent a week here and I didn't know if I could completely trust them yet.

As if he read my thoughts **(He can't, but Bella is easy to read, remember?) **he said, "You are not sure if you can trust us?"

"Not that, exactly." I said defensively, "I just don't want to speak about my family. It isn't easy…" I turned my face away, hoping to hide my grief.

He saw it though and lifted my face to his, wiping the tears that had started to fall, "Do not be sad, Miss Swan. My family does believe you and does want to help you get back home, however necessary. You should not take that kindness for granted, for it is sincere."

I was suddenly lost in Edward's eyes. He was right and beautiful and so close: one side of my brain said. That side had recently grown over the week, wanting just one small glimpse of Edward, wanting to exchange just a few words. That side slowly started an obsession that has filled my body over one small week.

My other side still fought strong, though, and was just as unreasonable. It didn't want to be understood, but to sink in self-pity. It wanted to be angry at the world and yell and scream at those who claimed to sympathize. This side was angry and hurt and confused and upset all at once and didn't function properly at times.

Fighting my inner battle I wrenched away from Edward, breaking the small contact that sent shivers down my spine. Suddenly the week stuck in the Cullen's house was too much and I fled the room.

Reasoning took over once I got to the front door and I was able to stop myself from running away. Esme came out asking me if I was okay and I would have been able to answer civilly until my vision went hazy again.

I had discovered over the week that my eyes tended to wander to the future. I would suddenly see things that didn't belong to the surroundings. Sometimes I saw the Cullens in modern clothing and doing this or that. I saw two others as well and saw myself once or twice. It made me wonder if I truly saw the future, my future, or what would have been my future had I not ended up here.

It was one of those times that Esme found me in and I finally had too much. Letting out a cry of anguish I fled the house, running full speed as my vision switched from dirt path to pavement to dirt again.

I didn't care that Edward saw my outburst or that I probably hurt the feelings of the only family that had accepted me, I just needed to get away for awhile.

**EPOV**

I certainly did not mean to upset her. I had asked Bella about the photograph in an attempt to converse peacefully with her. I found every opportunity to do so during the week. I had hoped to finally broach the incident in which we meet only to back out in cowardice. She seemed to have forgiven me, so why bring it up?

My second reason to speaking with her was to unravel the silence enveloping her mind. She intrigued me like no other human had and despite the burning thirst I felt I still found myself desperately seeking her opinion on anything, everything.

But apparently that was the wrong subject to ask. It brought her pain and sorrow that I could only try to imagine. When I tried to comfort her, I just made it worse and she ended up fleeing the house as if I had run her off.

I only caught a glimpse of Esme as she dropped the pan she was cooking food with and followed Bella.

_I will not interfere. She needs time Edward. I will make sure she is not hurt. Please, tell Carlisle. _Esme's thoughts rang out in the room.

"Good luck," I whispered, even though she was probably long gone. After glaring at the door and calling myself a monster, I turned and headed towards Carlisle's study.

I knocked on the door and then walked in as Carlisle gave permission.

"Edward! I've been meaning to speak to you. How is Bella doing? I hope she is adjusting to the 1930's well?" Carlisle asked, preoccupied with some papers on his desk.

"Do you believe her then?" I asked again. I could not help but beg for reassurance from the one vampire I would trust with everything.

"Oh yes, I do. Time travel would certainly be a rare and extraordinary gift and for some reason it rings true in my head. I know I've heard of that power before." His brow furrowed in thought for a second and then shook his head.

"Bella ran out." I said dejectedly.

His eyes shot up and he asked, "Why?"

"I do not know," I growled, although my anger was not directed at Carlisle I could not help but vent some of my frustration. "She just got overloaded and I have no idea what I can do to prevent it."

Carlisle stood and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Edward, my son, you have done well making Bella feel welcome here, you are not to blame for this. You cannot expect her not to become overwhelmed every now and then. Give her time to warm up to us."

I nodded at his wisdom. Whatever happened today, I would make sure it would not happen again.

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? Cookie recipes? I want to attract more people (since few seem to like it enough to review) and if you have any brilliant ideas, please tell me. Whether it's about my writing or the title or the summary...whatever. I love getting feedback!**


	9. Ephraim Black

**I want to apologize for how long this took. I wrote about half of it when I realized I didnt know what else to put into it. I'm not completely satisfied with it, but I don't know how else to write it. Enjoy~**

* * *

I don't know how long I ran. I tripped several times and the dress I had put on this morning was now covered in dirt and grime. I ran through the town and a sudden thought crossed my mind. I wanted to go see the house I should be living in.

Using the small glimpses from the future, I navigated my way until I stood in an empty field. It would not be empty for long though. Construction was already starting in the far fields; it would reach here by the time Charlie would come along.

And at the worst possible moment, my vision decided to stay in the past. All I could see was the trees and grass through the rain.

I sank to my knees and reached my hands in my bag. I took out the picture again, choking on the tears that were welling up inside me. So it would not get wet, I placed it back in my back pack and took out the other items. One was a parka, which I promptly put on over my already soaked clothes.

I had Wuthering Heights for entertain meant on the flight also in my backpack and several notebooks. My knock-off brand MP3 player had a dead battery and a blanket was stuffed on the bottom. I held the bag close and smelled the scent of home, frantically trying to cling to the smell.

I heard footsteps and I quickly stuffed everything back in and turned on the intruder. He was a tall, russet colored man that looked about 25. Even by people of normal height he would be considered tall and unfortunately I was on the small side. He had black hair and dark eyes. I backed away, intimidated by his presence.

He held his hands up in peace and smiled at me, "I am not going to hurt you. You looked like you needed help and I came to offer my services. Are you new here?"

His voice had a pleasant tone to it, like he was used to laughing all day. Trying to shake off my nerves I answered, "Yeah I guess you could say that."

"Where are you staying?" he asked curiously.

Not sure why I should tell him and yet unsure of why not, I replied, "I'm staying with the Cullens. They've been very good to me."

He stiffened momentarily. Just for a fraction of a second before sticking out his hand and saying, "The name's Ephraim, Ephraim Black."

I took his hand, pleased to find his warmth, "Bella," I said, unsure to give him my last name in case there was someone in the town with the same name, which there probably was.

"You look wet and tired. Wanna come over to my house?" He asked.

As if in response, I shivered. He laughed and placed his jacket over me. I nodded in thanks and said, "Sure, why not?"

Ephraim seemed easy enough to like. I had already been attracted to his warm personality. It was impossible _not_ to like him. I knew that if I decided to hang out with him then I would certainly enjoy myself but I couldn't help but feel guilty at the way I had treated the Cullens. They deserved an explanation and would probably worry where I was.

I looked back to where I came from. Surely an hour or so wouldn't be bad…right?

I sat in the house of the Blacks, warming myself by the fire. I was warm and dry thanks to Ephraim's sister, Illea. After giving me clothes, she left quickly to meet some other guy.

Ephraim handed me a glass of water and sat next to me. He skin was so hot that it was unhealthy. I wasn't sure if he or the fire was better to get warm. Maybe my calculations were off, being with the Cullens, whose skin was too cold.

"You have a wonderful home," I said, trying to start conversation. Like his persona, his home was the opposite of the Cullens. I could tell that his family was scrounging for money but the house had a comfy, homey feeling. Where the Cullens home had a distant, grand attitude, his home was close and warm.

He raised his eyebrows, in a way to question my sanity and I laughed, "Well it keeps the rain off and the cold out. I guess that's all I can ask for." He replied, laughing with me.

"What brought you to this tiny town?" he asked, his eyes searching for answers in mine.

I rolled my eyes, "Strenuous situations. I had come to live with my dad but well circumstances change."

He frowned, looking at me with humor, "Yeah, that explains a lot."

I shrugged, "That's all I got. Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

He groaned playfully, "I was born and raised here." and then grew serious, "I always thought this was a boring old town, but these past couple years…I'm not sure what to make of it anymore…" His eyes grew distant as he thought of something that I could never grasp. How many secrets would I stumble upon in Forks?

Eager to break his reverie, I joked, "I guess I'm not the only one who can be allusive, huh?"

He laughed like I intended him too, but it was slightly forced. I laid back against the worn couch as we went back to easy conversation. I tried desperately not to mention anything that was present in past tense nor refer to anything from my time but by the end of the conversation I realized that it was unneeded. Ephraim was easygoing and didn't force anything on me. I was finally relaxing when I realized the late hour.

"I should get back, they'll be worried about me," I said with a sigh and stood up.

He handed me my still damp clothes and asked, "Do you have to go? Will you come back?"

I laughed, "I'm not going to prison, and of course I can come back. But if I don't return they may think something's happened to me."

"I'll take you part of the way." He said, leading me out of the door with a rattled umbrella.

Just before leaving the town we stopped. I looked up at Ephraim to see him staring angrily at something in the forest.

"Can you make it back from here?" He said with his voice neutral.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks, I had a great time." My words had broken his grave expression and turned it into a smile. "See you later?"

His smile widened and he pulled out a piece of paper. "If you want, this is the phone to a store near my house. It's the only phone in the area. Call whenever."

I took the paper and slid it into my bag before stepping out into the rain. I smiled and watched him leave, feeling the warmth of his personality fade and fear replace it. Would Edward be angry because I left? I shrugged and made my way to my temporary home, nothing for it now.

And then I remembered the end of looks I've seen him give and the feelings they gave me. He wouldn't be angry. Maybe I can figure a way to make this work. Maybe I could try to live as normally as I could for a girl out of her own time.

* * *

**So? How was it? Btw, I have a new story up called How the Story Ends. I only have the first chapter up because my partner won't give me the second on. Hope to have it up soon. Check it out! It's amazing!!!**


	10. Falling in Love

**Longest Chapter ever!! :D Sorry it took so long though. I went out of town and had no internet access. :'(**

**enjoy~**

* * *

I stepped warily in the enormous house of the Cullens, wondering how long I could put off the confrontation. I tiptoed in and then suddenly there was Edward, standing in the door way between the kitchen and the entrance room.

To my utmost surprise he didn't seem that angry. His nose was scrunched like he smelled something bad but that was only for a split second. I stared longer and noticed there _was_ anger but worry was the dominate emotion. "Hey…"I said shyly.

He folded his arms, taking a deep long breath. "Bella," he breathed, "I want to formally apologize for making you upset earlier."

My brain reeled for a second until I remembered the reason I had left in the first place. It seemed so silly now. Mimicking his tone I stated, "I want to formally apologize for running off like that. It was…silly." I ended lamely.

He walked up to me, a soft expression on his face. I stumbled for a moment, lost in his gaze. I forced myself to look down. "It was careless on my part." He whispered.

Dying to know what expression his face held I looked up and saw the regret. He truly blamed himself. I swallowed, "Edward, I just got overwhelmed. My emotions needed sorting out. I'm sorry if I gave a reason for worry. I'm fine now." I smiled up to him, hoping to convey the right emotions.

"Bella, Bella," he said so softly I could barely hear it, "This is hard for you, but it would put my mind at ease if you didn't run off like that."

I processed what he said. It was like he was begging me to stay in the house, locked from the outdoors.

I looked out the window, watching the sun slowly set behind the clouds, phrasing my next sentence carefully, "It _is _hard and you and your family have been so gracious, but Edward," I looked up into him, my eyes pleading, "I can't stay in the house cooped up like a caged bird. I don't know if I'll ever get home again," I paused trying to reel in my emotions, "but getting out is one way that makes me feel semi normal."

Suddenly, he pulled me close and comforted me as I tried to keep the tears out of my eyes. His touch and care for me made me feel guilty like I was tricking him, which brought on more tears. "I'll find you a way home, I promise." He said over and over again.

I pushed away gently, not wanting to leave the comfort of his arms and yet not wanting to get closer. "I think I need to go to bed. I've had a long day."

He nodded and walked me to my room, much in the same way the Ephraim went with me part of the way to the Cullens. The comparison made me laugh. They were not alike at all but at the same time I could sense something very similar.

* * *

The next day Edward insisted on going out. I knew what he was trying to do so I desperately tried to decline. "Edward," I moaned, "When I said that yesterday I was implying that I knew someone in the town."

He shook his head, "Too risky, you could alter you whole future by meeting someone from the past, but I would be love to help you feel less 'cooped up.' "

"My whole future is already messed up; trust me, nothing can make it worse." I saw his butterscotch eyes flinch and hastily amended my statement, "What I meant was that I am probably considered dead in my own time and I won't live to see my own time period anyway. Besides, won't going into the town mean I might 'meet' someone drastic to my future?"

He shook his head. Somehow I knew Edward was just trying to keep me from Ephraim. Nothing in what he said but his manner and also in Ephraim's the day before. Like they knew each other and did not like it.

He picked up a basket and led me out the back. I frowned. "I though we were going in town," I said as I cautiously made my way towards him.

"Esme has graciously made us lunch in this basket to allow us to have a picnic." He stated, leading me into the forest. Curious to spend time alone with Edward and anxious to see what would happen next I followed him to a small clearing. It was then that I realized I was falling in love with Edward Cullen.

**EPOV**

I breathed in her intoxicating perfume as we spread out the blanket. I had prepared for this outing by hunting the night before, but her scent drew me in like a magnet. Although I was not completely desensitized to human blood and could not yet distinguish individual flavors, I knew that Bella's blood was different. I sat down close enough to be considered polite but far enough to not be too tempted.

Carlisle and Esme had not consented to this idea. They thought it was risky but I had convinced them enough to stay just out of earshot, to give us privacy.

Bella grabbed an apple, turning in her hands as she watched me covertly. I saw thought and depth in those eyes and I desperately wished I could hear what caused her silence.

Bella saw me staring and blushed. I smiled as she looked down. "Do you like Forks?" I asked, trying to know her more.

She looked up, surprised and then shrugged, "I suppose its ok. It's just a little wet for me." She scratched at her cast, "And cold."

"What made you come then? You mentioned your parents divorce…" I said. I had been careful to avoid such questions in fear of making her depressed, but I could no longer hold my curiosity.

She stared out into the woods, contemplating. There was a hint of sadness in her eyes but also the longing and surrender. To what? I wondered, her situation?

"My mother got remarried," she stated.

"And she didn't want you in the house." I assumed. She surprised me by being angry.

"No! She wanted me but it hurt her to leave Phil…so I left." She gave a nonchalant shrug but I could guess the pain she felt when leaving her mother.

"But now you are not happy," I said, wishing in the world that I could give her joy.

She shrugged again, "Maybe, maybe not."

She glanced at me quickly and I froze. Did I make her happy? Was that what that glance meant? I smiled slowly but it was quickly diminished when our first meeting came to my mind's eye. I flinched at the revolting monster that I was.

"Why don't you eat anything?" she asked, offering the apple she had been fiddling with. I tried to be polite.

"I'm not that hungry. I ate earlier." I saw her flinch involuntarily and then shake her head, as if to dispel memories. I frowned. I leaned towards her, taking her hand in mine, "I promise to never hurt you."

She looked at our hands, as if enjoying their touch and then smiled at me, a tired weary smile, "I know, Edward, I know."

Being Forks, it took that moment to start raining. We quickly gathered things and made our way back. I found that I had fallen in love with Isabella Swan.

* * *

**What do you think? Going to fast? too slow? Please tell me your thoughts!!**


	11. Newcomers

**Thanks For all the reviews people! You guys make me happy!! :)**

* * *

"Bella, there is something I need to tell you!" Edward spoke to my closed door. "Please open the door."

"No!" I said stubbornly.

I had just got caught trying to sneak out of the house…again. I was desperate to see Ephraim again, to enjoy his easy going nature but every time I mentioned it to Edward he would come up with some distracting idea. My emotions flipped to anger at Edward for keeping me here to loving our little outings.

"Please Bella, it will help you…understand some things." He pleaded. His pleas broke my heart but as long as I had a barrier hiding his mesmerizing golden gaze I would not be swayed as easily.

I looked out the window, hoping to see a latch where I could open them. I was out of luck. It wouldn't have been plausible anyway with me on the second story.

_Edward would have caught me… _came an errant thought. He was good at appearing out of nowhere and in time to save me from the worst of my falls, no matter how far away he had been in the first place.

I had begun to see the minute differences that marked the Cullens as different, things that went beyond their hair and eyes. They had an unnatural grace to them for one thing, and also their senses seemed to pick up my quietest noise, foiling my attempt to get outside.

I sighed as my vision slid in and out. I was getting used to it now. It no longer caused me discomfort but curiosity. How could the Cullens be in the past and the present? I groaned, _more mysteries. _

Finally giving in to Edward's pleas, I wrenched open the door, enjoying the surprise on his face way too much. He opened his mouth to say something and I raised my hand to stop him.

"I don't want you to tell me something because I was angry at you. Let's just forget it." I said.

He tried to start several times that only came out as half-articulated before I stopped him. I went downstairs, with him following behind.

Once we were downstairs I stopped, a sudden thought came to me. I turned to him, suddenly shy, "Edward, would you play the piano for me?"

Laughing at my blush, he pulled me on to the bench. I had heard him at night when nightmares woke me up and I quickly fell in love with his playing. It was so beautiful.

I closed my eyes, shutting off both past and present and allowing the music to swell around me. I sighed. I didn't want him to stop.

But he did and I realized this was the time to ask, when he was happy. Unable to look at him, I stated, "I love it when you play. I need one more thing to make this day perfect."

"What is it?" he asked eagerly, honestly curious.

"I want to go out." I whispered.

He hesitated a moment and then said, "I'll go get Esme to pack something to eat and we can have a picnic."

I groaned and turned from him to get off the bench. "You have no power over me Edward. I can leave if I want to."

"You can try, but I cannot allow you to," he said in a devastated voice, "It is too dangerous."

I was going to stomp off to my room but something caught my eye. It was me, in my own time period. She…I was wearing a blue blouse that I recognized and I was standing next to Edward. His arm was around my waist. The scene made me smile. Would Edward and I get to that point of a relationship? It gave me an unidentifiable emotion churning through me.

_"Your home is lovely," _I said. Shock rang through me. I had never heard before. I always saw but never had sound to go with it. Would I get to the point where I would be stuck between times?

Suddenly my body went fuzzy, like a bad signal on the TV. Edward stayed as clear as ever but I slowly disappeared. I couldn't move after the scene disappeared and my vision went back to normal. I had just watched my future disintegrate.

I walked out to the porch, telling Edward I needed some space. He obliged willingly, probably thinking he offended me somehow. I had every intention of running away, far, far away.

I made it one step off the porch careful to make as little sound. I was stepping on to some wet rocks when I made a mistake of looking back. My feet slid out from under me and I instinctively held out my hands to catch my fall. My one good hand landed on a rock, slicing my hand.

As the blood welled up out of the cut, several things happened to make me forget the sickness that I get from seeing blood.

First was the growl, which caused me to look up.

I saw two pale figures in the forest, one small with spiky black hair and a terrified expression on her face and the other had blond hair and was coming at me. Death rushed up to meet me.

Then came the deafening crash as another pale blur with bronze hair met the other. It sounded as if two boulders were meeting up with each other. They were both dragged into the woods out of sight and sound.

My gaze drifted to the other small pixie with the same pale skin and golden eyes as the Cullens. To my astonishment, I had seen her before. When I had seen my own time period, she was there, as a part of the Cullen family.

She gave me an apologetic glance, "I'm so sorry, Bella." She said and went in the direction the two blurs went, one that I knew instinctively was Edward.

She knew my name…

I was interrupted by Carlisle dragging me into the house. I collapsed in the first chair I saw as Carlisle cleaned and bandaged the cut. "Bella…is there somewhere you can go for the afternoon?"

I immediately thought of Ephraim, "Yes, can I use your phone?"

He nodded and left. I eagerly waited for the some one to answer, "Hello? Is Ephraim there? Yes, I can wait…Ephraim? I need to get out of here. I need to talk."

* * *

**Now, I wonder who they could be... :P **

**Make me happy! Press the green button, please!! **


	12. Blood

**Ok. I wanted to get a chapter up this week because I'm leaving tomorrow. I won't be back until the first. Aren't I a good author, leaving you a chapter before I leave. :P Because of that this chapter isnt my favorite. Way too rushed for me. Either way, I hope you like it. **

* * *

"Ephraim, don't give me that pack of lies!" I said, trying not to scream in frustration.

"Bella," he replied, "I cannot tell you. It is not my secret." He looked at me pleadingly and my gaze drifted to my bandaged hand. I needed answers and I knew Ephraim had them.

"Fine, I'll go talk to Quil. I bet he would be more than willing to talk to me." I had met Quil five minutes ago and he seemed the sort of person who would say anything just to talk to a girl. Typical boy, I thought.

"He isn't allowed to say either." He grabbed my wrist, "Bella, please, if you want to know you have to guess. What makes the Cullens…special?" he said, grimacing on the last word.

I plopped down on the couch and thought hard, "Well, they're pale and have gold eyes." I looked up at him hopefully.

He nodded eagerly, "Yes and what else?"

My brow furrowed in concentration. My voice sounded distant to my ears as my thoughts went to overload. "They have unnatural grace and I think they're fast, sometimes too fast for me to notice." He held my hands in his warm ones, "And they're cold."

He stroked my bandaged hand, messing with the frayed edges of the binding, "There is one major thing that you're missing. You are so close."

I felt my face go white. The encounter today suddenly reminded me of my first encounter with Edward. I hadn't thought about it for awhile. My love for Edward had replaced the fear I had before. I knew Edward wouldn't hurt me and so my subconscious had allowed me to forget our first impressions.

"Blood," I whispered, more to myself than anyone else. Everything seemed so clear now. Their grace, the odd look I had seen behind Rosalie's eyes. It was thirst. Only one creature drank blood.

Vampire.

I was in love with a vampire and oddly it didn't affect me. Even when I saw Edward in the street that first night he hadn't harmed me. He had protected me, just like he had today.

"Bella?" Ephraim asked frantically, trying to meet my gaze. "Quil, call the doctor, I think she's sick!" he called out to the other room.

I drew in a breath and laughed, "I'm not sick, silly. It's just…a lot to take in that I've been living in a house of vampires"

He looked at me quizzically and then I watched as realization dawned on his face, "You figured it out? And you are not disgusted by it?"

I bit my lip. Ephraim would not like what I would have to say. "Ephraim, I don't know how to tell you this but I can't just leave them. It's a bit more…complicated than that."

"You know what they are and you came close to death today and you are willingly to go back?" he asked, incredulous.

"Edward won't hurt me," I said in an unconcerned manner, "What I want to know is what your whole part is in this." He looked uncomfortable, "You, Quil and Levi seem the opposite of the Cullens. What is the opposite of a…well you know." I ended lamely, unable to say the word.

"I'm not really allowed to say… The laws that govern us run deep in our veins, I cannot abandon them easily." He said while looking out the window.

I frowned. I wanted Ephraim in my life somehow. Our relationship wasn't like what I had with Edward. He was a brother, a constant, the sun, family. While Edward was air, close, needed, and possibly…a lover? I snorted, that sounded odd even in my head.

I thought for a moment, "Why don't you give me hints? So I can guess like I did before."

He sighed and then took a deep breath. When he spoke it was deep and held an ancient power. "We have stories that predate our existence here. Legend has it that to survive, our ancestors tied boats to the tops of trees. Other tales speak of our relationships with the wolves." He looks up and I didn't see the guy I met and held out his jacket for me nor the guy who would sit and laugh and just enjoy someone else's company, I saw an ancient line, a power so strong and old that I could only try to imagine it. I was stunned.

And then it clicked. I knew what he was, "You're a…a werewolf?"

He nodded solemnly. My brain sputtered and died. I went blank, unable to grasp my understanding around the myths that had suddenly become my reality.

"Would you like to meet the others? You already met Quil briefly and then there's Levi. He's cool but different." The power faded in his eyes or retreated in the background. It was still there, but no longer dominated him.

Glad to have my friend back, I said, "Sure, that would be great."

We went outside to be greeted by two guys as tall as Ephraim. I recognized Quil from before. He wasn't as lanky as the other one, who I assumed was Levi.

"Guys, meet Bella," Ephraim said, "Bella this is Levi," he pointed to him. Levi nodded but offered no greeting. I gave Ephraim a quizzical look and he just shrugged, "And this is Quil."

Quil swept me into a hug. I was suddenly engulfed in a very hot body. "Vampire girl!" Quil said affectionately after releasing me.

I laughed, glad to be accepted so readily, "Nice to see you again Quil and nice to meet you Levi."

"Ephraim, Cassie is going to be devastated to hear you stood her up for another girl." Quil said. I went bright red. Ephraim had a girlfriend?

"I'm so sorry Ephraim. I didn't realize I was intruding. I can leave…" I started mumbling, embarrassed.

"Quil, you idiot," He said and punched him in the arm. "Bella, its fine. Quil is just being stupid."

I frowned, "Who's Cassie?"

"Just Quil's cousin," he said elusively and in a way that made me think that there was more to it the being 'just a cousin'.

I heard Quil scoff but decided to pursue that subject later. I looked up to see the sky steadily darkening. I groaned, "I should go. Things would have calmed down by now and they'll be worrying."

Quil snorted, receiving a sharp blow from Ephraim. "I'll get you home. Make sure it is…safe."

"I'm fine," I said reassuringly, but didn't stop him from leading me home. It was a pleasant way home; the air was easy and no longer riddled with secrets. I felt as if I had been carrying the secrets weight on my mind ever since I got here and I finally found how to breathe again.

"So, you want to tell me who Cassie is?" I asked, a playful smile on my face.

"Cassie is…amazing." He said, a content, relaxed side that I hadn't seen before. This girl made him happy and even though I could feel my jealousy, I was happy for him.

"You'll have to introduce her to me sometime. I'll call tomorrow!" I said as we neared the house. He grew distant as he did the first time. When I saw that expression I hated with every fiber the stupid feud between these to mythical creatures. Why couldn't they play nice?

I shook my head and went to Edward, ready to tell him that I knew his secret and the secret I had been hiding. . .

* * *

**So what do you think? Stupid, disappointing, brilliant? Please, please tell me. Alice and Jasper will be back next chapter...or at least Alice. :)**


	13. Alice

**New Chapter! And obviously I'm Back from Mission Trip. It was amazing!! I'm exhaust but so exhilarated! :D**

**Here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I opened the door to the Cullen's home, unsure what to expect. When I got the full view of the room, I saw Carlisle and Esme in conversation with the girl from before. Edward was obviously angry, his staring boring a hole into the TV I was sure he wasn't watching.

They all looked up at my entrance and I smiled shyly. "Hey," I said, breaking the silence.

Edward walked up to me with a breathtaking crooked smile. I smiled back. He took my hand and led me to the girl, "Bella, this is Alice. She is our cousin."

I smiled at Alice, even though I knew it was a lie. I could hear the hint of hesitation. "It's very nice to meet you."

Alice danced up to me and gave me a hug. "I know we're going to be the best of friends!" She let me go and I stumbled back a few steps until Edward caught me. "Jasper, my boyfriend, wanted to be here but things came up. Do not worry though; you'll meet him sometime in the near future."

I felt Edward tense at her words and I assumed Jasper was the one I had met inconveniently last time. Desperate to clear the tense atmosphere I stated, "I would be delighted to meet him. Anytime he can."

Everyone breathed at my comments and I relaxed. It felt right. I just realized the close proximity I was too Edward. He hadn't let go of me from catching me earlier. I blushed and stepped away. "Edward, could I talk to you…privately?"

**EPOV**

I was not happy allowing Alice to stay. Her boyfriend had almost killed Bella. MY Bella. I was getting …possessive I was of her. It made me feel repulsive. She wasn't mine and never could be. I was a vampire and she was a human. Her blood was too appetizing for me to ever get close to her.

Still, I found ways to be near her, to know the thoughts that were hidden from me. I gave my family the excuse of wanting to make up to her. It fooled me for a time and I knew my family would soon discover my true reasons. I wanted to _know_ her, to be close to her.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and concentrate on the matters at hand: Bella would be coming home and we have two strange new vampires in the house.

"I apologize but we do not know anything about you. How could you know of us?" Carlisle asked Alice.

Alice opened her mouth but I spoke faster, "She can see the future, she saw us and wants to join us."

The small vampire pursed her lips and said, "I can speak for myself Edward."

I shrugged, "We have a strenuous situation here, it would be better if they heard it from me."

"Mind reading, right?" she asked, "I wasn't sure but that was the only thing that made sense."

I nodded, "And Jasper can manipulate emotions?" I asked. She nodded.

"Impressive," Carlisle whispered, "As Edward said earlier, we have a delicate situation. We cannot allow you to stay because we are house a human here. You met her before."

Alice's eyes slid out of focus and I entered her mind.

_There was Alice and Bella. Bella was arguing with Alice about the necessity of shopping. Alice laughed and shook her head, dragging Bella to the car. Bella didn't seem uncomfortable with her, just disgruntled about the shopping. They were friends._

Alice clapped her hands and squealed in delight at the same time that I growled. I didn't want her near her. She glared at me, unhappy that I ruined her mood, "Get over it Edward, I'm going to be her best friend, as close as sisters. Too bad she doesn't like shopping…"

Carlisle's eyes flickered from me to Alice. I had to admit it; she had a very happy addicting personality. I could see her becoming like a sister to me, but what about Bella?

Her eyes slid out of focus once again and she said, "Bella will be here in five minutes. Where can I put my bags?"

"If you wish to stay, you will need to see if you can control your thirst. Jasper should stay away for now." Carlisle took in my mood, "We'll see how Bella reacts to decide if you should stay."

Alice nodded and dashed off, carrying bags into some room, which I was just _delighted _to find out it was mine. "Where am I supposed to stay?" I called to her.

"We can remodel later! Unless you plan on marrying Bella, in which case you can share a room with her." She said happily, coming down and handing me a box of my stuff.

Wonderful, I thought, now my family will know. "Edward!" Esme cried and rushed to give me a hug.

"One minute!" Alice shrieked and came down to the center of the room. Esme and Carlisle asked her questions of her background and history, coming up with a plausible excuse to tell Bella. I sat back in the chair, looking at the TV, my thoughts too dark to join the conversation.

That was when I heard Bella come in.

"Hey," She said, her eyes downcast, as if embarrassed. I smiled at her as she looked up. My thoughts instantly clearing as I saw her. She smiled back, my heart burst.

I took her hand, unable to control my smile and waited a moment as I listened to her heartbeat increase.

"Bella, this is Alice," I said, pausing for a split second to see the story Carlisle had come up with, "She is our cousin."

She smiled at Alice, not threatened at all. No fear in those wonderful deep brown eyes, "It's very nice to meet you."

Alice came up to her, being her normal exuberant self. "I know we're going to be the best of friends!" She gave her a hug and Bella stumbled back. I caught her, enjoying the feeling of her in my arms. "Jasper, my boyfriend, wanted to be here but things came up. Do not worry though; you'll meet him sometime in the near future."

I tensed at the words. Alice was sending me pictures of Bella and Jasper talking normally. I couldn't get the picture out of my head of Jasper lunging at her, the thought of losing her like that.

Then she did something that took me by surprise, "I would be delighted to meet him. Anytime he can." I watched her and saw the sincerity on her face. She had some trace fear that showed me she knew who Jasper was but she truly wanted to meet him. I was amazed by her courage.

Then she blushed remarkably and stepped out of my arms. I didn't want to let her go. Then she spoke to me in such a way that I knew something was wrong, "Edward, could I talk to you…privately?"

* * *

**I really enjoyed how this turned out. Guess what's going to happen next? :P Jasper will come later. . . and someone else. . . :)**


	14. Vampire

**I was going to update this two days ago, but the fanfiction website was acting up. I couldn't get on. Plus I wasn't really pleased with how this chapter turned out. Oh well. **

* * *

BPOV

We went to our picnic spot. I stood in the middle, my back to Edward, staring into the trees, uncertain where to start.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward said, breaking the silence.

I slowly faced him, "Nothing is "wrong", I'm just have a hard time finding the right words." I gave him an apologetic glance. I was making this horrible by making him think I was hurt or something.

"Using letters and words to put coherency to thoughts. It does not have to be perfect." He responded, chuckling.

I twisted my hands, smiling absentmindedly, "I guess that's not exactly what I meant. I know _what _to say, I'm just not sure how you'll react to it."

I watched as his brow furrowed while he tried to make sense of my jumbled thoughts. "I do not understand."  
"I'm afraid I may make you angry." I said quietly. I looked up into his golden gaze. I watched as different emotions played their part; confusion, hurt, regret and then more confusion, all going around in circles, in his liquid eyes.

"I can keep my emotions in check," he told me, smiling. I checked his eyes to make sure. He seemed ready for this. Maybe I wasn't ready for this…

"I've noticed some things while I've been here. The fact that I'm the only one who eats, how your skin is always cold," I looked up to his eyes, my hand shaking while I lifted it up to stroke the bruise-like smudges under his eyes, "How your eyes seem to change color from coal black to bright gold."

He took my hand and planted a kiss that sent shivers down my spine. His gaze lowered but not before I could see the regret in his eyes. He was going to lie to me, "Bella, you have had a traumatic experience. Don't you think you might be over exaggerating a bit?"

I gently pulled my hand from his grasp, although it killed me to do it. I turned slightly away from him, clearing my thoughts as I stared into the sky. Time to be blunt, "Edward, I know you're a vampire."

**EPOV**

Out of all the things I expected to come out of her mouth that was not one of them. I froze momentarily before I could find coherent thought. In the back of my mind I heard Alice saying: _Oh yeah, Edward, Bella knows our secret. _Thanks so much Alice for the heads up.

I hated lying to her but there was no other way. Giving her a crooked smile while I was grimacing inside, I said, "Bella, that is absurd."

She turned around, in full anger mode. "Don't you dare lie to me Edward Cullen. I can't take it anymore. Don't you think I've had enough trouble being out of my own time or mind or whatever?"

I recoiled from her anger in shock. She was correct; she had a right to know. I was sure the silly mutt had leaked something to her and ruined everything. I let out a sigh. I pinched the bridge of my nose. When I opened my eyes I found her anger was spent.

Quietly she said, "I don't care, Edward. I am not afraid of you or your family. I was actually relieved to have all the secrets behind me. It's too late to back away. There's nowhere else I can go. Nowhere else I want to go."

I was astonished. I thought I could dissuade her, but the mere mention that she didn't mind being in a room full of vampires. Then I was angry, not at her, never at her, but at myself for allowing such a thing to occur.

"You're angry, I shouldn't have told you." She said, her face distraught.

I took her hands in mine, "I very much would like to know your thoughts but Bella be reasonable. I am a monster."

She pouted and then whispered, "I know I'm in love with you."

I froze. Half of me soared in delight while the other yelled at me for enjoying the moment. I knew how deep my feelings went but never in my wildest fantasies had I imagined that sweet, vulnerable Bella would love me. I had refused to even consider it. Bella deserved someone much better, someone that could be human with her.

"I'm a monster," I repeated with more urgency.

**BPOV**

He was driving me crazy, telling me that he was a monster. I squeezed his hands in mine, "Edward Cullen is not a monster."

"I'm dangerous," he argued.

I shook my head vigorously, "Dangerous maybe, but not bad."

"This is wrong. You shouldn't be feeling this way. I could have killed you that first day. You were very nearly killed this morning!" His voice became pleading, "I should be miserable for what I've put you through, but you shouldn't be like this."

"Do I look hurt to you?" I asked in a very serious manner. He held up my hands as proof; one bandaged and one still in a cast. I shook my head, "That was my own fault. I fell because I'm clumsy. I broke my wrist because I'm clumsy. The only reason I'm not hurt any worse is because of you. You saved me."

His eyes melted. "Had I known I would have protected you from myself. I am a hunter, a predator" his voice was dejected.

I smiled, "Maybe you hunted me, but not to hurt me. Had I stumbled across this century without you, I doubt I would have settled as well. You may have hunted me, but you have definitely protected me."

He stared into my eyes. I could see his astonishment at my words. A hand found my face. He was stroking my cheek. "You may be right." My heartbeat skyrocketed. He leaned in, "I want to try something," he whispered.

He placed his other hand on my cheek, causing me to blush remarkably. His hand combed through my hair as a smile tugged at his lips. I closed my eyes, concentrating on his touch. I heard his voice, soft and velvety, by my ear, "Bella Swan, I know I'm in love with you too."

My heart was overflowing with joy. Edward Cullen, the love of my life, just said that he _loved_ me.

* * *

**So, is it as horrible as i think it is? I'm thinking about changing the title. You know how it is. You go through the story and the characters take over. This title doesnt really make since as much anymore. **

**Do you, as a reader, have any ideas?**


	15. Jasper

**A new chapter, long overdue. I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update. My life has been insane right now. I haven't had the time to just sit and write.**

**But it's here and without further delay, I give you chapter 15!**

* * *

BPOV

I woke up in the morning sure that everything was a dream, but then the pieces started fitting together. My eyes got wider as everything clicked. The Cullens were vampires. Jasper. Alice. Edward said he loved me! I sat up in bed.

Last night I had spent time getting questions answered about vampires. Throughout the whole time I held on to Edward's hand and it felt good. I touched my face where he stroked it last night before I went to bed. I smiled. Ready to see him again, I got up quickly and got dressed. Alice had seen my wardrobe last night and had taken it personally when I didn't have anything 'stylish'. My thinking was that I needed jeans and a t-shirt but girls didn't wear that in the 1930's at least not all the time.

I opened the door and made my way downstairs to find Edward playing the piano. It was the same song he had played before. An enchanting lullaby. I let out a contented sigh.

I was entranced by the music but not wholly out of it to not notice someone sneak in during the song. After it was done, I looked over my shoulder to see…

Jasper.

I pushed down the fear and smiled at him. I was determined to show him that he shouldn't feel guilty. I was completely fine.

Edward turned around and wrapped and arm around my waist. He smiled at Jasper also, but it didn't reach his eyes. He wasn't happy with Jasper because of our first encounter, "Behave," I hissed, under my breath.

I heard him chuckle and watched as Jasper's eyes widened with surprise. I thought about it for a moment and then remembered that he could feel emotions. He was probably surprised by our causal talking.

"Bella, this is Jasper, Alice's boyfriend. Jasper, this is Bella." He introduced us. I smiled and made sure he was comfortable around me.

"Hello Jasper, I've heard a lot about you from Alice. She loves you very much." I said honestly, hoping the subject was easy enough.

He smiled genuinely, although didn't come forward to meet me, "I love her too. She has made my existence worthwhile."

I studied him for a moment, reading the love in his eyes as he thought about Alice. It made my heart warm to see that Jasper was not alone in this life. I looked to Edward to see that he was smiling as well but the look was directed to me. Before I became too scatterbrained, I asked, "Jasper, can I talk to you alone?"

Instantly I felt Edward's arms tense around me. I knew he didn't agree with that idea. Jasper frowned, "I do not think that would be wise."

Putting on an innocent smile I looked up to Edward and said in my sweetest voice, "Edward, Alice already saw that nothing would happen. Would you please give us some privacy?"

His face was frozen as he deliberated my words, probably checking my facts with Alice. I knew what he would find in her head because I had asked her myself. Eventually he gave a stiff nod. Jasper looked alarmed, "Jasper, its fine." I assured him.

He looked to me, "I cannot be trusted, Bella."

"I disagree. I trust you." I said softly. Edward was closing the door but I was sure that our conversation could still be heard. "I wanted to let you know that I don't blame you for what happened Jasper."

"Bella," he moaned, "I could have killed you. I nearly did." He glanced once more one the door.

I took a step forward, "Jasper, I have a lot to deal with right now, but I don't want to have to worry that you're afraid to be in the same room with me. You won't hurt me."

"You're very brave," Jasper whispered, "just as Edward said." He looked up to me, "I know what you've been feeling. You have been plucked out of your home and time and you still have enough energy to fight against the world around you."

I shrugged, "Things happen. I can't control it any more than you can control your thirst or Alice can control her love for you. The most I can do is make the best of it and the Cullens have been very helpful to me in that way."

Jasper starting talking but I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. I heard music filling the room and I whipped my head around. My vision went hazy and then cleared as I watch Edward from the future play the same song he played this morning. I sat next to him. Then the scene changed. Just as before I disappeared and the music changed. It was still beautiful but it no longer held that sweet caressing note as before. I let out a half-articulated cry.

Once my vision went back to normal I was aware that I wasn't alone with Jasper anymore. Carlisle and Jasper were talking and Edward was holding me. I blinked several times, trying to comprehend everything.

"What happened, Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know! We were talking and then she was distressed and an overwhelming sense of anguish came over her." Jasper responded. I could tell he was panicking. I saw Alice was there, comforting him. Esme was in between me and Jasper.

"Bella? Can you hear me? Please Bella, say something," Edward's voice was frantic as he begged for a response.

I realized I had managed to somehow fall to the ground so I sat up. "I'm fine…"

"Bella," Edward's voice sounded relieved. Carlisle was by my side in an instant.

"How do you feel? What happened?" he asked.

I did my best to smile. I wasn't about to tell them that I was seeing glimpses of me disappearing. They didn't have to worry about it. "I'm fine," I said, my voice stronger, "I just had a little dizzy spell, that's all. I haven't had breakfast yet."

They all relaxed after that statement and Esme quickly ran to the kitchen to get food. I stood cautiously, "Sorry Jasper. I kind of ruined the moment, didn't I?"

He looked perplexed that I was still friendly with him, although I was unsure why. Jasper didn't have anything to do with what just happened. Then I understood. Jasper didn't believe in my story. He could tell when I was lying, plus he had felt all those emotions I had gone through.

Hoping he wouldn't say anything, I leaned into Edward. I was glad I could trust on his comfort. "Edward, I think I need some fresh air."

"Of course," He said as he led me out to the porch. I leaned against the railing, enjoying the cool rain on my face. Edward hugged me tight, "I'll go get your food."

I smiled, "Okay," Just as he left to go inside another figure appeared in the woods. Internally I groaned. How many vampires would come out of this forest and into my life? And then I recognized the man. I took several steps back. "Edward," I said in a shaky breath. There was a crash as someone dropped something and he was right next to me, holding me close.

The vampire came forward, a smile on his lips, "We meet again, my dear."

* * *

**Now who could that be, I wonder? :P Tell me your thoughts in a review!**

**P.S. Thanks for all the name ideas!!!**


	16. Agamemnon

**I promised myself that I would have this chapter up by this weekend. Good thing it's a long weekend, right? Happy Labor day!!**

**Shout out to Prongs J. Potter, who gave me the name of my character and gave me ideas for background info. :)**

* * *

BPOV

Pain, fear, anger all coursed through my veins at the same time. With Edward so close to me, the fear was subdued so pain and anger fought to be dominant.

"Who are you?" Edward asked.

The vampire smiled, "Agamemnon, at your service, young man." He swept an elegant bow.

"What do you want," I said as anger fought in my body.

"My dearest child, I had not meant to ensue your anger. I merely wished to whisk you away from harm." He said. He looked at the house behind us, "Might I come in? I could explain inside."

My body was ramrod straight as Edward pulled me inside. I wasn't happy to allow this guy anywhere near my new family. I will never see my father or mother because of him. "I'm afraid I do not know your name, child." He said as we went into the living room. Edward was calling for the family, although most of them seemed to be waiting for us.

We stepped around the broken glass of the dishes, I'm sure Edward dropped when I called my name. "Bella," I said in my coldest, detached voice. Edward looked at me curiously and took my hand.

"Ah, that would be short for Isabella, I presume. A most beautiful name." We came into view of the living area. Carlisle spotted us and his eyes lit up.

"Agamemnon?! I should have known, you old rascal." He exclaimed, giving the strange vampire a hug. I stared in shock, Carlisle knew him!?

"Ah, Carlisle, I had hoped to meet you. It has been too long. I had hoped that this golden eyed coven was your own." He replied.

Carlisle looked back, "From the look of your eyes, it isn't so strange of an idea."

"I have refrained from the blood of humans for many years, ever since I left the Volturi. It has been a wonder to my conscience." My eyes widened. Volturi?

Carlisle glanced around, "Maybe we should let the others in on the story."

I looked up at Edward. His eyes were unfocused, a symptom I knew enough that he was reading Agamemnon's and Carlisle's minds. An amazed smile crept on his face. We all went down in the dining room. My eyes traveled from Edward to Carlisle and then quick glances to Agamemnon. "Somebody tell me what's going on!"

Carlisle smiled at me, "I met Agamemnon years before when I was visiting the Volturi. We became fast friends although I regret we haven't met for a very long time. He has the power to time travel except he has little control over it, unless that's changed." He glanced over at the new vampire and he shook his head.

"Alas, I do not claim any control over it although I am more sensitive to its conundrums now." He said.

"What's the Volturi?" I asked.

"The Volturi is the ruling class of vampires. They kind of keep the peace." Edward answered. He turned to Carlisle, "Why didn't you mention this before?"

Carlisle shrugged, "His presence is very fleeting at best. He tends to slip the mind of most people; otherwise it would cause a scene when he randomly disappeared."

"Why don't the Volturi claim you as theirs? I'm sure Aro would be pleased with you talent." Alice spoke up. I turned to her, I hadn't noticed her coming in.

"Ah yes, he truly wanted me, but when he saw the little control that I had over my gift, he saw me as a liability. I did not wish to remain in his hospitality for long periods as it was." He said. My curiosity ran in as my anger boiled out.

"Why did you send me here?" I asked, unable to contain myself. "Why don't you send me back?"

He heaved a great sigh, "I have found that I can place myself in moments of trial and peril and save one soul from disaster. It is not so much as a choice though as a compulsion. My gift compels me to help at least one unlucky person. When I boarded that plane I started searching for the one who I thought did not deserve to die. My eye fell upon you dear maiden and I whisked you away at the moment of confusion, giving you another chance for living.

"I am afraid that I cannot send you back for several reasons. One is that I cannot control my gift that way. The other is that you are dead in that lifetime. You would waste away like dust if I attempt what you are asking. I am truly sorry."

My heart broke. I could never go home, never see my father smile and see his eyes crinkle. I would never convince my mom not to do some hare-brained idea nor be forced on fishing trips. I buried my face in Edward's chest as tears burst out.

I heard someone get up and place a hand on my shoulder but I didn't have the heart to see who it was. Then I heard Agamemnon's voice, "Dear Isabella I regret that you are at such a loss right now. Many of the people who are affected by me see themselves as victims. Some do not last long to wherever I send them. But you, my dear, have found a home and a family who loves you very much. Surely that is not so bad?"

My anger caught up with me and I stood up. I looked him straight in the eye, "I lost my father and my mother. Wherever they are now, they think I am dead. By the time I get to that time period I will be dead. When you have your world ripped away from you without so much as a heads up then you can tell me how grateful you are." I spat at him.

I walked upstairs, uncaring how many people called my name. I didn't turn around.

* * *

**What did you think of Agamemnon? Personally I love him. He's so much fun to write. :)**


	17. Immortality

**I am soooo sorry about how long this chapter took. It was so hard to write. I feel so bad about making you guys wait so here it is.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I stayed in Edward's room, unwilling to go to my own, people would look for me in my own room and Edward wouldn't mind. My anger and pain clung to me. I did not mean to say those things but it had just come out. I wrapped my arms around my torso and attempted to hold myself together.

A soft knock at the door and I jerked myself upright, "Who is it?" my voice sounded strangled.

The door opened to reveal Agamemnon with his hands in the air, a gesture of innocence. I turned my face. "Please, my dear, allow me to speak."

I sat on the couch, unable to look at him, "What do you want," I forced out in a whisper.

He kneeled down in front of me, touching my chin. I flinched from his hand and he dropped it. "I am sorry this causes you pain, I truly am. I tell myself to stay distant from my choices but I always meet someone who intrigues me. Isabella, when I met you on that plane I saw a young maiden who loved her parents selflessly. I saw a girl who was willing to act the grown-up beyond her age. I saw passion and love and you caught my eye, a dangerous position.

"When I saw the deaths of all in that plane I knew the decision to take you away was imminent. I could feel my power building and connecting to you. I truly apologize for taking you against your will, but I could not allow you to die."

I looked up to Agamemnon, studying his deep golden eyes. They way he spoke in an older more ancient accent. It reminded me of a time when things were slower paced and I understood him. "I just miss my family."

He took my hand and gave me a kiss. I blushed, "Isabella you cannot possible forget you are in the presence of vampires. Perhaps you could persuade them to change you. I have seen the feelings you and young Edward have given off. It would seem entirely probable to continue in this existence with him."

My eyes grew wide as the thought made its way into my head. I started smiling but I heard a growl outside the door. I looked up to see the door swing open and Edward standing there.

He was gloriously angry. He was furious to the point of the extreme and it made me flinch. I watched as he took a deep breath and tucked his anger away. He walked up and held out his hand for me, "The others would like to speak to you. Perhaps you should come on down."

He wrapped his arms around me and led me downstairs, his face smooth. I looked back at Agamemnon and notice an amused look on his face. I frowned. I stopped walking, attempting to speak with Edward but he wouldn't allow it.

We went downstairs and Edward sat next to me on the couch. Edward held me close but the touch was different. He did not show it but I could feel the tension radiating off of him.

I didn't have time to ask him about it but I knew I was not making it up. I saw Jasper glance between us both and then occasionally towards Agamemnon. Unable to join their jokes I walked outside, forcing Edward to do the same.

He wrapped his arms around me, but again it was not the same. Edward breathed in my ear, "Jasper says something is bothering you."

I turned and leaned against the railing, staring up to Edward's face, illuminated by the dim sun. "You tell me. I can see that what Agamemnon said is annoying you."

His face went blank, his eyes carefully neutral. "It is an absurd idea."

I bit my lip and dropped my gaze, "You don't want to be with me forever?"

He laughed, genuine this time, "Bella, what a silly idea." I looked up and he pulled me into an embrace. "I love you, but I … I can't do that to you. I cannot kill you that way." he said, his voice full of pain.

I refrained from talking more about it. I knew that it wasn't the brightest idea but I desperately wanted to hold on to Edward with some sort of permanence. Maybe I could ask Carlisle or Agamemnon.

"I won't argue, not tonight anyway but just know that now that it's in my head it won't leave. I am very stubborn." I warned him, he seemed amused by that.

"No," he said gently, "I will not condemn you this way."

I pursed my lips but remained quiet, unwilling to ignite the anger I had seen before. About to say something, my comments were quickly forgotten as the scene before me changed. I saw myself as a vampire, wearing modern clothing. The vampire version of me looked directly at me and smiled. Then Edward walked up and swept her in an embrace. The scene dissolved.

My smile was genuine as we walked back to the family. Somehow, someway, I would be able to join in with their immortality. I would live to see my father one last time and I would be able to spend my life with Edward…forever.

* * *

**Okay, I didn't like this chapter at all, but it doesn't matter what I think. Only what my readers think, so please review!**


	18. Gone

**I'm kinda running out of steam for this story. A first for me. I won't stop til the end though. I promise!**

* * *

BPOV

Although I didn't mention it to Edward, I felt sick over the next week or so. He was always overprotective with me that I wasn't sure if he should know if I had a cold or something.

"Bella, you look pale. Are you ok?" He asked one morning as he watched me it.

I put on a fake smile and said, "Just peachy. Although I'm not really hungry."

He frowned, "You've barely touched your food. Maybe you should eat some more."

I groaned, "Edward, I'm not hungry because you keep trying to stuff food down my throat. I'm fine."

He wasn't pleased with my answer but nodded and led me to the living room. Agamemnon lounged on the couch and I smiled. His personality had grown on me. He was so fun and full of life. He looked up at our approach.

"Ah, Edward and Isabella how are you this fine evening?" He asked in his strange lilting voice and old-fashioned language.

I sat on a chair opposite him and responded, "Wonderful."

Edward just nodded. Their relationship had not improved since that one night. If anything it had gotten worse. Edward was stuck between respecting him and his friendship with Carlisle and hating every fiber of his being. I sighed quietly to myself, hoping they would be able to over come this.

"When do you have to leave Agamemnon?" I asked, hoping to dispel the tension.

He gave a dramatic sigh, "Soon, I believe. My gift is a curse in almost every way, whisking me away from which I desire."

I looked down, "I wish you didn't have to. There must be some way to help you control it instead of it controlling you."

He nodded, "I have made many attempts to change my position so that I have the upper power but to no avail. In those moments when I do succeed it is not triumph but rather painful and remorseful."

I was about to jump into twenty questions about his life like I often do when his face contorted in pain. I watched in horror as the air around him glowed and warped and he twisted from my view.

"Agamemnon!!" I shouted at the place where he was, despite the fact that I knew he was gone. I struggled against Edward's arms, trying to make sense of it all.

"He's gone, love, he's gone." Edward kept repeating in my ear. A choked sob came out of my chest.

"It looked like he was in pain," I whispered, trying to rein in my feelings. Pain did not fit on his features but I knew that the image would stay with me until I saw him again, if I saw him again.

"He was fighting it. He wanted to tell everyone goodbye, but it came suddenly. He wasn't prepared." Edward explained, a newfound respect was in his voice.

Tears rolled down my cheeks unchecked and I wasn't to sure why I was crying. Carlisle said that Agamemnon was hard to remember because he disappeared so often as if it was a more subtle part of his gift. As the memory of him disappear replayed in my mind I found it hard to believe that I could ever forget him.

I pushed against Edward's comforting embrace and stumbled to the door. An overwhelming sense of claustrophobia came over me. "Edward," I said in a strangled voice, "I think I need a day out. Can I go over to Ephraim's?"

It was unspoken between us that I needed days away from the family. I loved them all dearly but sometimes I needed time around people who knew a little more about humans. Ephraim was like a brother to me.

"Okay, I'll take you there." He said, his voice carefully neutral.

* * *

"Bells!" He shouted happily as he saw me approaching. He looked around, "You didn't walk here did you?"

I shook my head, "No, Edward dropped me off."

He grimaced but didn't mention it, "so how's life with the bloodsuckers?"

I frowned, "Ephraim, they've helped me a lot. Please be nice."

He studied my face for a moment and then smiled, "Okay, you win for now. You want to go for a walk on the beach or are you up to it? You seem very pale."  
I touched my face; I hadn't realized that it was so obvious. "I'm just peachy. I'd love to walk down the beach."

We were quiet for a moment and I was nervous for some reason. Ephraim seemed off today. I kept sneaking peeks at him but his face remained passive. Finally as we reached the shore he spoke, "Bella, I'm the leader of my pack. The alpha. I have to make sure everything is safe not only for my tribe but the people of Forks."

I frowned, "If you're talking about the Cullens, I can assure you that they're no threat."

He shook his head, "No, I'm not worried about them. We made a pact, one I'm sure we will both uphold. No, it's you," he turned to me, grabbing my hands in his warm ones. "I know that you're not telling me something. You didn't just run away from home and happen to find the Cullens."

I looked out to the ocean, "No, no I didn't."

"Then what happened?" he asked. More quietly he added, "You can trust me Bella."

"I'm not from here. I was on the way to my dad's house but I was put in a life threatening situation. Someone, a vampire saved me but I was out in a foreign place with no way to get home. The Cullens found me and graciously offered me their home." I said, leaving out a few key details.

"Bella," he groaned. "That's junk and you know it."

I sighed, "I'm not from this time. I lived in 2008 and somehow landed here."

Ephraim looked shocked for a moment and then laughed. "Well, that explains a lot." Then suddenly, "Let's go into town."

So we did. I watched as people walked around town as if they had no care in the world. I smiled. I found that this time period had been slower, one that appreciated the smaller things in life. Ephraim pointed out things of interest.

We approached a shop and Ephraim asked me to wait outside, "I want to get something real quick."

I nodded and leaned against the wall, watching people and cars pass. A young couple with a child in their arms passed but the woman paused. She looked at me critically. I blushed.

"I haven't seen you before," she said rather bluntly. The man had stopped now and was looking back at me as well.

"Yes, I'm staying with some cousins of mine," I lied quickly.

The woman smiled brightly. Maneuvering the baby in her arms she held out a hand, "My name is Kathleen Swan. And this is William, my husband." The man stepped forward and shook my hand.

I felt my face pale. These were my great-grandparents which meant that little bundle in her arms was my grandfather. I struggled with words, "I… I'm umm Bella…Masen."

There wasn't much time to talk because at that moment Ephraim came out. The two wished me a good day but I didn't hear them.

"I bought you something Bells!" Ephraim said proudly.

I couldn't comprehend the words or put meaning to them. "Ephraim I think I need to see Carlisle." I said breathlessly. His eyes widened in shock and worry and he quickly got me to the Cullens. I never got to find out what his gift was.

* * *

**I'm actually proud of how this chapter turned out. Even though it took me awhile. Review please!!!**


	19. Save her Cullen

**I got inspired last night! Isn't that exciting? :) Well it's nearing the end of the road for this story. One maybe two more chapters after this. Thanks for all the reviews. I really enjoyed each and every one of them.**

* * *

**Ephraim's POV**

I haven't seen her in a week and it was making me anxious. Bella had looked so pale and feverish when I got her to the Cullens. I looked at the things I bought her. How would I get them to her now?

"Ephraim, you're pacing," Cassie stated calmly. I stopped in my tracks. I gave her a sheepish grin.

"I'm just worried, is all." I sat next to her in the couch, glad to have her support. "I have a hard enough time trusting those blo-"

"Ephraim," She said disapproving. She hated the phrase as much as Bella did. The name sent a familiar wave of nervousness.

"Sorry," I said quickly. She took my hands, hers the same color but quite a bit smaller. "Maybe I should go check…"

She caressed my cheek, "And if there is bad news?" I made a face and she quickly added, "I'm not saying there is, but it would do nothing for you just to worry over there."

There was a knock on the door and then a smell. My body trembled. I had enough control not to phase here with Cassie so close plus I knew that no vampire that was a threat would knock first. Even so I placed Cassie behind me as I opened the door.

It was the one with bronze hair and a short pixie one I had never seen before. What had Bella called him? Edward?

"Yes?" I said. my voice neutral.

The bronze one didn't answer, so the pixie took over. "My name is Alice, this is Edward. We came to ask about certain treaty aspects."

**BPOV**

I wasn't really conscious when Ephraim got me home. I knew I looked bad because of Edward and Carlisle's faces. I was ushered to a bed and then my memory went blank.

All I knew was that I went from hot to cold in seconds and that it never got better. It was hard to breathe and I was afraid that I was going to die.

**Edward's POV**

When that mutt carried in Bella I nearly died. She looked horrible. Paler than this morning and her heartbeat was very weak. I called for Carlisle and we got her in bed.

Carlisle started taking readings and temps and tests but I wasn't really aware of it. I was holding onto Bella's hand, hoping fervently that whatever she had, Carlisle would find a cure.

I didn't notice when the mutt left and I didn't really care. He was probably the reason for this. Didn't he know how fragile she was?

I did notice when Alice came in with Jasper though. Her thoughts were hard to ignore. "It doesn't look good Edward." She whispered.

I growled, "Don't say that! She can make it." I said it but in my heart I felt the hopelessness.

After a few days I still hadn't moved. Carlisle was beginning to feel hopeless. "I don't know what's going on in her body, son. It doesn't make sense."

There was a sudden commotion and abruptly Agamemnon was there. He looked horrible, his face contorted in concentration and pain. He was fighting to be here.

"Agamemnon?!" Carlisle said, elated and confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come to tell you all what you must do to save Isabella." He said, breathless.

I read his thoughts and growled, "That can't be the only option!"

"Young Edward, I am afraid it is. I have seen these kind of infections before. Her immune system is different for the illnesses of today will not be the same as tomorrow. Her system cannot cope with it."

"What didn't you tell us before?" I demanded.

"I had thought she had passed the period of danger. For that I am truly sorry." He shook his head and suddenly doubled over in pain. He started to disappear.

Through clenched teeth, he spat, "Is it worth it for her to die because you simply do not wish for her to live a different life?"

Then he was gone, unable to hold himself here any longer. I looked back to Bella. She was tossing about and sweating profusely. I wiped her forehead, caressing her cheek.

"Carlisle," I called, unwilling to take my eyes away from Bella, "I need to speak with the wolves. Keep her safe…for me."

**Ephraim's POV**

"No!" I said, my anger making it hard to stop the heat exploding in my body, "I will not allow you to kill her that way!"

Cassie was pulling at my arm, trying without avail to loosen my clenched fists, "It's the only way," Edward said. He looked up at me for the first time. His eyes were burning, holding pain that no man should face. "I would not want to change her this way but I cannot live without her."

Alice spoke up, "We will change her with or without your consent but we do not want to break this treaty. Our family wishes to stay amicable to the wolves."

I looked down, having a hard time staying angry when looking at her. Cassie pulled at my arm again and I looked at her.

"Look at Edward," she whispered, although I knew the bloodsuckers could hear. "He has the same look that you had when I was ill. Do you remember?"

I shuddered. Cassie had contracted a disease that had killed many in the reservation and the town. I had thought she was going to die. I touched the scar the disease left on her. "Yes, I remember."

"He is trying to save her, the only way he knows how. I know that you care for her too. She is like a sister to you, like the one you lost all those years ago, like when you almost lost Illea. Would you refuse this to him, if you were in his place and had a chance to save Kaira?" When she put it that way, I knew my answer.

I sighed, "Save her Cullen and I will respect our treaty." I looked him in the eye, "But if you kill her, I will personally see to your demise."

They both nodded eagerly and were gone in a second, only their scent lingered. I sat heavily on the couch.

Cassie sat next to me, wrapping me in her small arms, "It will turn out alright. You'll see."

* * *

**Okay just to clear up a few things. Ephraim had two sisters Illea and Kaira. Kaira died with the disease that Cassie contracted and nearly died from. Thus Ephraim is very protective. I may do a short little story for Ephraim and Cassie since I came up with all this background info. for them. Depends on if I have time. I had already planned a different story after this one was done. Ok I'm done rambling. :P Tell me what you think!**


	20. Epilogue

**I'm afraid this is the end! Thank you all for the reviews and the encouragement. It helped me continue on. I really hope you like the ending!**

* * *

I was aware of the determination in Edward's eyes when he came home. I was not that incoherent. I could not run to him or tell him how hurt I was but I could see his face and feel his presence.

He came to my bedside after a quick conversation with Carlisle. "Bella," he whispered, "I love you."

He kissed my forehead and then suddenly the pain was worse. A fire was seeping in my veins and I couldn't stop it. I screamed and thrashed and felt people trying desperately to restrain me and giving me words of comfort, meant to calm me down. I was beyond comfort and reason though, all I knew was the heat.

Then a voice stuck out to me. It was my own voice except much more beautiful. I struggled to open my eyes and right next to me was…myself.

"You can do this. It's going to be alright in the end. This is what you wanted remember? To be with Edward forever." A voice of reason in a dark world.

Suddenly I was aware of Edward and I knew what I had to do. I was hurting Edward by screaming. After that realization I kept my yelling to a minimum. It wasn't easy, but I could do it.

Time was meaningless to me at that point but I was told later that it was only three days. It seemed like eternity. Each day I fought the useless fight, holding on to memories to keep me sane. My father, my mother, Edward, Ephraim and then back to my father. It helped tremendously to picture each of their faces, their personalities. I went through the cycle 633 times before my heart was finally still and I could open my eyes.

I stared at Edward in wonder and a smile broke my face. Finally I was who I was meant to be

~70 years later~

My foot tapped impatiently as I scanned the airport. The plane flight was scheduled as delayed. I would have to wait ten more minutes. I checked my bag, making sure for the tenth time that the envelopes were still there and everything I needed.

I put on mirrored sunglasses and a hat and started to walk outside. Edward stopped me, "Wait just a few more minutes, love."

I scowled, "But I just can't seem to. It's impossible for us to come with a viable story anyway, why wait?"

"Alice said to go at 10:24 am, not any sooner. You have three more minutes." He said, not letting go of my wrist.

I sighed and leaned against him, staring at the clock, "Stupid psychic," I murmured. Edward chuckled.

I clenched my fist as time seemed to still, careful not to break the delicate band of my engagement and wedding ring. I watched as the ring caught the light and smiled at the memories. Distracted I looked up again to see the clock change to 10:24. I nodded to myself and turned to Edward.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Beautiful," he said as I rolled my eyes. He couldn't see that though behind the mirrored glasses.

Slowly and carefully I walked out of the airport, concentrating on the click of heels on the tile and ground. I scanned the area and spotted the cruiser immediately. I walked purposefully forward, even though my insides were quaking.

"Charlie Swan?" I asked, keeping my voice faintly different.

My father turned to my with confusion and all I wanted to do was run to him and throw my arms around him like the little girl I was. I grasped Edward's hand tightly. "Yes," he said gruffly.

"I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news about the flight you daughter was on." I kept my eyes down, unable to look him in the eye even if he couldn't see mine. Charlie straightened.

"What do you mean?" He demanded.

My voice was soft as I continued to weave the web of lies we had set in place. "The plane encountered an untold amount of turbulence while on route here. The plane lost the use of one of its engines and tried making an emergency landing."

"And my daughter?" he asked quickly.

"They landing just outside of my hometown and my husband and I were at the site quickly. Most were already dead. I found you daughter gravely injured. I'm afraid she didn't make it."

"No," Charlie whispered. My heart broke watching him. Was this really necessary?

I took off my glasses and pulled out the envelopes and items I had from way back when. "Your daughter loved you very much." I said in whisper, trying to convey all the emotions I could to my father, "When she was dying she wanted to tell you so much. I wrote down everything she said and put them in these letters. One is for her mother. She begged me to give these things to you." I handed him the things.

He took the awkwardly as he was choking on tears. "Thank you." He managed to choke out. My lip quivered and I nodded. Without anything left to do Edward and I walked away, allowing my father to grieve for a daughter he lost before he ever had her.

We walked hand in hand through Forks and La Push. I smiled as memories bubbled up through the surface.

"Things have changed a lot since we've been here," I commented, forcing a light tone.

Edward nodded, taking in my mood. "Yes, but it will always be Forks no matter how different."

I was about to reply when a boy came up to us. I stared in shock at the familiar face. He reminded me so much of Ephraim.

"Hey," he said with surprise, "Your name wouldn't happen to be Bella Cullen, would it?"

I frowned, "Yes, can I help you?"

"Sure, sure I have something at the house for you. From my ancestor Ephraim Black. My name is Jacob. Want me to go get it?"

My body gave another jolt of surprise and I looked at Edward. He gave a shrug. Jacob seemed to take that as a ayes and ran off. Five minutes later he came back with a package. I thanked him and slowly walked away.

In the privacy of the Cullen house I carefully opened the package. A necklace fell out. On a delicate silver chain there was a lamb. I stared at wonder at its craftsmanship. The lamb had a bell around its neck and a small clock was also on the chain.

I gave a soft cry. It must have taken a lot of money for Ephraim to afford this and he put a lot of detail and emotion in it. I looked at the inscription on the back of the clock.

_For a sister I never knew._

Edward walked in at that moment and I smiled up at him. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I said, "This is my life now."

I stood up and place the necklace around my neck, where it would stay supposedly for all eternity.

* * *

**A bittersweet ending. But I had to throw it in there. Eprhaim couldn't just disappear. Btw, I'm going to be posting another story soon. It will be called either A Different Option or Blood of a Flower. Be on the lookout if you want to read it!**


End file.
